


Better than Byron

by skinsuit



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Headcanon, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 18:36:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20101786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinsuit/pseuds/skinsuit
Summary: About 200 years ago Aziraphale had an affair with Lord Byron. Crowley hasn’t forgotten.





	Better than Byron

They had just finished having sex and were basking in the afterglow.

“That was amazing,” Aziraphale said.

“As good as Lord Byron?” Crowley said smugly.

There was a pause. 

“No.” Aziraphale said, then rolled over and seemed to sleep.

Crowley scowled and glared at the ceiling, the man had been dead nearly 200 years and he still was playing catch up!

On his side of the bed, Aziraphale cracked a smile, Byron was the better tumble, but well Aziraphale didn’t love Byron.

**Author's Note:**

> Every time you comment, I get happy and feel stronger, please comment.


End file.
